Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 24 The End of Cyclonis part 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must save the Atmos both sides from Cyclonis before she gains control of space. Rated T to be Safe. PiperxAerrow


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 24 The End of Cyclonis Part 2

Continuing from last episode: Cyclonis has taken control of both sides of Atmos with some large powerful crystal and General Chalk sacrifices himself to destroy Weapon Cyclonia and now Aerrow and Piper have a plan to stop Cyclonis once and for all.

"So here's the plan Junko, Radarr and Lynn you take down all the Talons on the normal side of Atmos." Ordered Aerrow and Piper. "Plan how to defect them yourselves."

"Yes Aerrow and Piper." Replied Junko and Lynn while Radarr screeched with agreement.

"Starling, Dove, Percy, Noob, Triton, Ultra Dudes help them for this mission." Aerrow and Piper told their allies.

"Right Aerrow and Piper." They all replied.

"What's mine and Stork's mission?" asked Finn.

"You are to find Cyclonis and make sure she doesn't find the remains of that large crystal." Instructed Aerrow and Piper.

"Got it." Said Finn.

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

"Don't be silly Stork." Said Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Starling, Dove, Percy, Noob, Triton, the Ultra Dudes and Lynn together.

Soon everyone was on their way to stop Cyclonis except Aerrow and Piper as they were still ill.

"This is getting annoying being ill when we need to stop Cyclonis." Said Piper.

"Yeah I get what you mean." Replied Aerrow. "I'm glad Dad isn't watching."

"Actually I am watching." Replied Lightning Strike when left the afterlife. "Piper, Aerrow you two need to help your friends even if you're ill I'm not cross but remember your vow."

"We remember but we can't risk it at the moment." Said Piper.

"We'll use it if there's no other choice." Replied Aerrow.

"I understand just so you know we're proud of you both, me, Aerrow's Mum, General Chalk and all the Original Storm Hawks." Said Lightning and winked at our two brave heroes before returning to the afterlife.

Meanwhile at the Prison Lynn, Junko and Radarr checked on Ravess.

"Ravess we need your help to stop Cyclonis." Said Junko.

"And why should I help?" asked Ravess then Cyclonis blasted a hole in it.

"TIME TO DIE TRAITOR!" yelled Cyclonis who was very pale as she tried to blast Ravess.

"Now I see why should I help." Replied Ravess as she, Lynn, Junko and Radarr battled Cyclonis.

"Alright Ravess if you want to play ally of Sky Knights so be it!" yelled Cyclonis.

"I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS I HATE THE STORM HAWKS!" yelled Ravess as she kicked Cyclonis in the face.

Meanwhile Carver went after Aerrow and Piper.

"We're not in the mood for you Carver!" called Aerrow.

"DON'T MATTER WHAT MOOD YOU'RE IN AND I WANT YOU GONE!" yelled Carver as he got his Energy Blade.

"Ok let's get this over with." Said Piper.

"DON'T WORRY IT WON'T TAKE LONG!" yelled Carver then Aerrow and Piper jumped and kicked Carver in the face.

Then Carver fell through a hole where there was lava and wires.

"ARGH NOT AGAIN!" yelled Carver as he got electrocuted then he fell in the lava!

"He was right it didn't take long." Replied Piper. "And Aerrow don't worry Carver chose his path."

"I know Pi I just wish he could see that Sky Knights don't hold grudges against each other." Replied Aerrow. "I just hope wherever Carver is now that he finally has found peace."

Then Stork and Finn arrived.

"We couldn't find Cyclonis but we noticed 300 Battleships getting ready for launch." Said Finn. "And don't say it Stork."

"Is Carver dead?" asked Stork.

"Yeah." Replied Aerrow and Piper.

Then Kala appeared.

"TIME TO DIE STORM HAWKS!" she yelled.

"We'll take care of her." Said Finn and Stork.

"Right we'll stop the Battleships from entering space." Said Aerrow and Piper and began to use the Binding to fly.

"We wish we had our space gear." Said Piper.

"Then we'll have to (coughs) nick some Cyclonian Spacesuits." Said Aerrow.

"Good plan." Smirked Piper then she had a coughing fit.

"I learn from you Pi." Said Aerrow before he had a coughing fit then they saw Mr Moss on one of the Battleships.

"It's that blasted Aerrow and Piper again." Growled Moss as he put on a space suit then two Talons attacked but Aerrow and Piper bashed them and put on the space suits. "WHAT?! NO!"

Soon all the Battleships entered Atmos Orbit.

"Time to (coughs) end this." Coughed Piper as she got out her staff.

"Got it!" said Aerrow as he got out one of his energy blade.

"Moss to Cyclonis Aerrow and Piper are on the flagship I'll have as many Talons try and take them out." Said Moss.

"Good now conquer the rest of the galaxy and the Multiverse." Ordered Cyclonis. "You maybe useful again."

Then Ravess, Lynn, Junko and Radarr attacked Cyclonis.

"Major Selina, Cyclonian Assassin deal with them!" she ordered.

"Right Master." They both said.

"I'll deal with my sister." Said Lynn as she and Major Selina battled while Junko, Radarr and Ravess battled Cyclonian Assassin.

Then Cyclonis flew off to the Cyclonian Flagship in a Space Switchblade she had her Talons build her.

After Aerrow and Piper began to fall off their feet.

"If we gotta go down at least we're going down together." They both said and they recovered after glowing bright blue.

"WHAT?!" asked Moss.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Aerrow and Piper and blasted Moss and some Talons into space.

"That felt good." Smiled Aerrow.

"I could tell." Smiled Piper.

"What you two are healthy?" asked Cyclonis.

"We're still good at using Binding than you since you aren't the Master of everything Cyclonis." Said Piper.

"(Cyclonis growls) TIME TO END THIS!" yelled Cyclonis as she tried to fight Aerrow and Piper but they managed to beat her to easily.

"Give up while you're still breathing." Ordered Aerrow.

"NEVER I STILL HAVE THE REMAINS OF THE LARGE CRYSTAL!" yelled Cyclonis.

Meanwhile on the Normal Side Lynn punched Major Selina and cuffed her.

"Ravess you get a 6 minute head-start." She told Ravess.

"Good enough." Replied Ravess as she punched the Cyclonian Assassin.

"GR! I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" yelled Cyclonian Assassin then he pasted out and he was cuffed by Junko.

On the Far Side Finn and Stork battled Kala.

"TIME TO DIE!" cackled Kala then Finn and Stork punched her.

"You're going to jail." Said Finn as he and Stork cuffed her into the Condor.

In space Aerrow and Piper battled Cyclonis with Cyclonis losing.

"Had enough?" asked Aerrow and Piper.

"NOT QUITE!" yelled Cyclonis. "LIKE I SAID BEFORE THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T BIND TO MY WILL!"

Soon Cyclonis started absorbing the large crystal.

"ARGH!" she screamed as she turned crystal then she and the large crystal exploded into a ball of flames destroying the Cyclonian Invasion Fleet in the process with Aerrow and Piper watching stunned.

"I can't believe it she's gone." Replied Piper.

"Well let's make sure we can get back to Atmos." Replied Aerrow and Piper nodded as they flew down to Atmos safely without burning up.

"Well done you two." Smiled Starling.

"The explosion of the large crystal has destroyed the wall between our side and the Far Side." Said Dove.

"Aerrow, Piper thank you for saving both sides of Atmos." Said Ruby.

"You're welcome." Smiled Aerrow and Piper.

Soon Ruby and Starling became the leaders of the Normal and Far Sides of Atmos.

"Me and Piper are retiring from Sky Knight duties for a little while but we won't stay retire for long just until we can disguise our future." Said Aerrow.

"Starting with this." Smiled Piper and our two heroes kissed with all the good guys cheered.

"I love happy endings." Smiled Junko.

"Moss and some Talons are floating in space." Warned Aerrow and Piper.

"We'll get them." Said Finn as he, Junko and Stork took the Condor into space.

"Date in 3 seconds?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah." Smiled Piper in agreement.

"I love you." Said Aerrow.

"I love you too." Smiled Piper.

"That's what we like to see." Smiled Lynn as she stood near her good family.

"So do we." Smiled Aerrow and Piper as they hugged.

The End


End file.
